There's Something About Him
by Forget December
Summary: A series of 30 fluffly and sweet moments between Touya and Yukito.
1. Cold Hands

**A/N:** This is the beginning of a series of 30 short (or maybe long) ficlets between Touya and Yukito, inspired by the 30romances community on livejournal.

**Cold Hands**

The snow came down lightly, floating down from the sky in a gentle manner…

It would have been a nice day to dance around outside in the snow if the temperatures weren't so low.

Yukito was waiting outside of the high school's gate, waiting for Touya, who had said that he quickly had to go back to his locker to fetch something. He was slightly shivering and rubbing his bare hands together, his book bag's strap and his shoulder covered with little bits of snow. He looked at his watch. It had been ten minutes since Touya had gone back inside their school.

_Please hurry up To-ya. It's freezing out here,_ Yukito thought, bringing his cupped hands up to his mouth and breathing warm air into them.

A drop of snow suddenly feel on Yukito's nose, causing him to make a squished face. He shivered. It felt cold, _very_ cold.

"Yuki." Touya appeared from the other side of the gate, walking over towards Yukito. "Sorry I took so long. I ran into- Well, never mind."

Yukito gave him the usual smile. "It's okay. Let's just hurry home. I'm freezing," he said.

Touya nodded. His eyes suddenly fell on Yukito's nose, a grin creeping onto his face. A small drop of melted ice was sitting on the tip of Yukito nose. Without hesitation, he reached out a finger and softly brushed it off.

Yukito's face started to redden as he felt the fabric of Touya's mitten touch his nose. It felt rough but warm at the same him during that brief moment. He shyly stared down at the snow covered ground, not sure how to respond to this, still subconsciously rubbing his hands together. He was fully aware of this silent awkward moment they were having.

"Wanna borrow my gloves? You've been rubbing your hands together like crazy ever since I got here," he heard Touya say.

Yukito suddenly looked up and saw him starting to pull the fingers of his gloves off. "No, no, I'm fine," he said quickly, readjusting his glasses.

Touya stared at him for a moment with warm eyes, pushing his gloves back onto his hands. "I've got an idea," he said, taking Yukito's hands in his.

Yukito's heart beat rapidly quickened and tried his best keep a calm face, but he couldn't help but to sigh when he felt Touya's hands softly caress his. He felt warmer all of the sudden, as if he had just swallowed a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. It was as if Yukito had a furry blanket wrapped around his hands. He was sure that even the coldest of blizzards couldn't ruin this moment.

"…there, that way both our hands can be warm at the same time," Touya said, rubbing his thumbs in small circles against Yukito's palms.

They stood together for a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence, both of them smiling.

"We should probably start walking home before it gets dark," Touya said finally.

Yukito nodded, making a mental note to never wear gloves again around Touya.

----

**A/N: **I hope that wasn't too short! I hope you enjoyed it! And please review! Reviews really make me want to continue writing.


	2. Into A Pile of Leaves

**A/N: **In this little ficlet, Touya and Yukito are secretly in love with each other, doing the occasional touch of the hands. Read on to see who makes the first move! (I have no idea if the Kinomoto residence has a front yard or not and if there was a front yard, if it had a tree of some sort. For the sake of this story, the Kinomoto residence posses both.)

**A Pile of Leaves**

It was a nice, cool fall afternoon, fluffy clouds floating amongst the sky.

There was a gentle breeze that blew a couple of leaves from the heap that Touya had been building up for the past half hour. He sighed, dragging the rake behind him, and walked to where the leaves had landed. He had just finished raking the front yard, and now this wind comes from out of nowhere and ruins his nice heap of leaves! Annoyed, Touya tried to push them back towards the pile with the rake, but they seemed to be stuck to the grass. He bent down, his hair falling in front of his face, and picked up the leaves one by one.

Touya stood up and went back to the small mound and lazily dropped the leaves on to of it. He threw the rake aside. "I can't believe Sakura forgot to rake the leaves. I'm gonna make her do my chores for a week!"

"That's being a little harsh, don't you think?"

Touya spun around and saw Yukito standing there.

One of Yukito's hands was placed inside the pocket of his dark grey coat; the other was holding a plastic grocery bag.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Touya asked, even though he knew Yukito was going to drop by sometime that day.

"I thought I'd bring some food for lunch," Yukito said, holding up the bag, smiling. He looked around their front yard. "Where's Sakura?"

"She's probably with that brat again," Touya said annoyingly. "And she was _supposed_ to be doing the chores today."

"Well, she probably just had something important to do today." Yukito walked over to where Touya had thrown the rake and picked it up. "Do you need anymore help?"

Touya smiled. He always admired Yukito for being kind hearted. He shook his head and looked around at the grass, checking for any spare leaves. "No, I think we're all done. Thank you, though." Touya took the rake from Yukito and placed it so that it stood against the tree. He reached up for his sweatshirt, which was sitting on one of the tree's thick branches.

Suddenly, Yukito took Touya by the hand and started walking them towards the front door. "C'mon, let's warm this food up. I'm starved."

Touya paused for a minute and looked at the pile of leaves. He stared at it with a childish look upon his face. It just seemed so _tempting._

Yukito lightly tugged on his hand. "To-ya?"

Using his free hand, Touya took the plastic bag from Yukito's hold and placed it on the ground beside them.

"What are you…?"

Touya faced Yukito, his eyes flickering from his to the neat pile of leaves sitting on the other side of the lawn. "Do you remember jumping on mounds of leaves when you were little?" he asked.

Yukito shook his head. "No, I don't think I ever- Wait! Don't tell me you want to…"

He eagerly nodded. "I want _us_ to jump on that pile of leaves!"

"But you just spent-"

"Who cares if I just finished raking them? I'll just rake 'em again later. 'Doesn't matter."

"But-"

Touya suddenly placed an index finger over Yukito's mouth, silencing him. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment, and Yukito nervously noticed how close they were standing next to each other. For some reason, he could feel his heart starting to be faster and his face starting to redden. There was something about Touya touching his lips…

"No buts," Touya finally said, smiling, removing his finger "Now, on the count of three, we'll run together towards that pile of leaves and jump on it… Actually, maybe it'd be better if we jumped separately. The pile's not that big and we might crash in the air-"

"-no. Let's jump together," Yukito said quickly, feeling the heat coming onto his cheeks. "I mean, I'm sure we won't crash into each other." He realized that they were both still holding hands and that Touya had made no attempt to let go, secretly smiling on the inside.

"Wait, I think I have a better idea!" He walked them towards the pile of leaves, so that they were standing in front of it.

"We'll fall backwards instead. It might get a little too messy if we jump," Touya said shortly.

"Fall backwards? What if we hit the ground? My back's been kind of sore…"

"Hmmm… here." Touya brought Yukito in front of him, turning him around so that he was facing in the same direction as he was, away from the pile of leaves, and pulled him closer to him, Yukito's back and his front side touching each other. He wrapped his arms in front of Yukito's chest. "There, that way you'll fall on me instead of the ground. I promise you that I'm almost as soft as a pillow."

Yukito stood there nervously. He had never been this close to Touya before, but he was enjoying the fact that we was leaning on his chest.

Suddenly, the words that Touya had just said registered in his mind. _I'm gonna fall on To-ya! What if I squash him?_

But before he could say anything…

"Three… two… one!" Touya leaned backwards, using his weight to pull them towards the ground.

A slow second later, they fell onto the pile of leaves, causing leaves to flutter everywhere. Yukito saw blurs of red, orange, and yellow fly all over the place as he felt his back make a thud sound against Touya's chest. He suddenly got onto his knees and looked down at him, straddling his waist. "Are you…" Yukito started. But what he saw made his heart melt.

Touya had the happiest of all looks on his face, and he was laughing like a little kid. His hand grabbed a random leaf beside him and tossed it up into the air. He knew his shirt was probably covered in dirt, but he really didn't care at the moment. "Boy… that was fun!" he exclaimed, grinning and looking up at Yukito.

Yukito gave him a sincere smile. "I'm glad." He began to push himself off of his knees but stopped when he felt Touya grab his wrist. Yukito stared down at him, seeing the serious look in his eyes. "To-ya…"

Touya opened his mouth to say something but suddenly stopped himself. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them, he smiled and said, "I… I- I want you to kiss me." Touya looked him straight in the eye, not even attempting to break eye contact.

Yukito was sure he would have lost the strength in his legs if he was standing up when he heard Touya say those words. It was probably the last thing he had ever expected him to say. His heart was beating at rapid speed, and he was straddling the line between being extremely confused and very, very happy. _Just say anything, tell him you like him,_ Yukito's mind told him. But what came out of his mouth was the last thing he wanted to say. "Why?"

Touya looked up at him, still holding onto his wrist, a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "Does there need to be a reason?"

"Well, no-"

"Then, kiss me."

Touya removed his hand from Yukito's wrist and placed it on his shoulder, pulling him down towards him. Yukito didn't protest as their faces neared each other. He did, after all, want a kiss from Touya, but the thing was, he wanted to be the one being kissed, not the one doing the kissing, and more than anything, wanted it to be perfect, something he was sure he couldn't make happen.

"Don't worry about a thing, Yuki," he heard Touya say, their faces so close to one another's. He could feel Touya's warm breathe on his skin.

Only inches apart…

And then their lips met, creating a kiss more perfect than either one could imagine.

----

**A/N:** gasp Weren't they just kissing on Touya's front yard, for the whole world to see? What naughty boys they are…

Anyway, the ending felt sort of rushed, but tomorrow's my birthday and nothing makes me happier than writing about fluff between Touya and Yukito. And now, please review!


	3. Scary Movies

"Are you scared?" Touya whispered in Yukito's ear. He always loved to tease him whenever they watched scary movies.

Yukito shook his head silently, staring at the big screen in front of him with wide eyes. If anything, he wanted to prove to Touya that he could handle scary movies. His hands, which held a big cup of popcorn, were trembling. _Don't close your eyes, just don't close your eyes,_ Yukito told himself, as he saw another bloody ghost figure appear on the screen. Yukito gasped loudly and heard Touya quietly laugh beside him.

"You're not laughing at me, are you?" Yukito said quietly.

"Hmm… why would you think that?" he said sarcastically, smiling. Touya grabbed some popcorn from Yukito and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Well, you know-"

Yukito gasped again as he another blood-covered monster jump out of nowhere. He ended up jumping out of his seat, causing the popcorn to fly out of its container.

Touya laughed again at Yukito, not seeming to show any fear at all towards the movie.

"You enjoy seeing me suffer like this, don't you?" Yukito said. He promised himself that this was the last scary movie that Touya would ever drag him to.

Touya leaned towards Yukito's side and faced him. "No, I just think you look really cute when you're scared," he breathed into Yukito's ear.

Yukito felt Touya's hot breathe press against the side of his face. He smiled to himself. _I look cute when I'm scared?_

A high pitched scream came from the speakers around them, and the screen showed a very realistic headless man.

"I can hold your hand, if you're scared," Touya whispered.

His hand came above the arm rest and grabbed Yukito's, which was clutching the popcorn cup. He gently squeezed Yukito's hand and intertwined their fingers, their hands embracing.

"You know, Yuki," Touya said a moment later, "we can get out of here if you want. I don't want this movie to leave you with nightmares."

Yukito turned towards Touya. Ever since the movie started, he wanted nothing more than to leave, but now that Touya was gently rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand, leaving was the last thing he wanted to do, if it meant letting go of Touya's hand.

"No, I think I'll survive the rest of the movie," Yukito said, smiling.


	4. Love Is

_A/N: I don't own Touya, Yukito, or the quotes mentioned in this piece._

Touya had sent Yukito to wait in his room, insisting that he could make their afternoon snacks by himself. Yukito had wanted to stay and help make the peach iced tea, but he had been shoo-ed out of the kitchen by Touya, who had make Yukito wonder if he was going to secretly sneak some mysterious ingredient into their food, though he knew he would never do that.

Yukito slumped his book bag off his shoulder and placed it on Touya's bed. He began to take out the textbooks that they would need to do their homework with, silently groaning at the amount of work they had to finish.

He walked over to the other side of the room and set the books in a neat pile on Touya's desk. "Chemistry, Trigonometry, and History," Yukito said, checking the make sure he had all the textbooks. "Yeah, that's it, I think."

Beside the short stack of books laid a smaller one that caught Yukito's eye. _A Dictionary to All Things Fantastic and Bizarre_ was written on its cover, and a bookmark was sticking out from it.

Yukito picked the book up and opened it to the page where the bookmark was. He sat down on the chair behind him and began to read what was written on the page.

_**Love**_

_"Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own."_

_"Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."_

_"Love is what makes two people sit in the middle of a bench when there is plenty of room at both ends"_

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."_

_"Love is only true when it can be expressed without words."_

_"Love is not written on paper, for paper can be erased. Nor is it etched on stone, for stone can be broken. But it is inscribed on a heart and there it shall remain forever."_

_"Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart and the senses."_

_"Love is not blind; it simply enables one to see things others fail to see."_

Yukito smiled as he read the definitions of love. He had never really been able to put his idea of love into words. To him, love was just… love.

He began to wonder why Touya had been reading something like this but suddenly laughed out as his eyes read:

_"Love is a serious mental disease."_

"That is sort of true, I guess," Yukito chuckled.

His eyes reached the bottom of the page, where one of the "love is…" quotes was highlighted. He squinted and saw that his named appeared to be hastily written beside it.

_"Love is when you're kept up all night thinking of him, and then when you fall asleep, you find him in your dreams."_

Yukito felt as if he had just drunk a nice cup of hot chocolate as he read it. He could see why Touya would've highlighted it. Everything about that single sentence screamed out falling in love and finding it. It made him feel happy in a way, and he could completely relate to the quote with his past experiences, even with those crushes that hadn't worked out so well. Yukito couldn't help but to wonder if anybody ever felt that way about him, if anybody had ever spent nights thinking about him. He was sure somebody out of the billions of people had had to of had a crush on him at some point in time… _But why would a girl like me?_ he thought.

Suddenly, the door opened. Yukito looked up and saw Touya standing there with a tray of food and cups on it.

Touya's eyes flickered from Yukito to the book he was holding. He nervously walked over towards him and placed the tray on his desk. He was about to quickly invent reason as to why Yukito's name was scribbled by the last quote on the page but was interrupted.

Yukito smiled up at him. "To-ya, I'm glad I found this book. These quotes about love are quite touching. They really got me thinking about what love really means to me-"

"You're probably wondering why your name's written next to that last quote that I highlighted, aren't you?" Touya said quickly, deciding that it would be better to get it out in the open rather than having Yukito constantly avoid him.

"Actually, that hadn't really crossed my mind," he said truthfully, now seeming interested.

Touya looked down at the floor, suddenly regretting ever opening his mouth. He wasn't ready to spill out his feelings for Yukito and realized what kind of an impact it would have on their relationship. If Yukito wasn't going to return his feelings, which Touya doubt he would, the only other thing that he hoped would remain would be their friendship.

He took a deep breathe, deciding that everything would turn out for the best.

---

Touya and Yukito laid side by side on a grassy hill out in the country side, their hands laced in each others, both of them staring up at the starry sky. They remained silent, together knowing that their love did not need to be expressed in words.


	5. Gargoyles

**A/N: **Touya, Yukito, gargoyles, and France! How exciting! This was done for the "Gargoyle" challenge at the 30romances challenge at livejournal. And psh, I know, I know, the whole fic is kinda rushed.

And now a big thank you to everybody who reviewed so far! Thank you so much (and I'm really sorry if I screw up your usernames!) bandgeek111, nekomiko625, snowbunny86, sovereign of silence, angelicmousegirl, lovegirlalot, little miss cherry, and dreximgirl! Lots and lots and lots of thanks goes to nekomiko625, snowbunny86, sovereign of silence, and lovegirlalot for reviewing multiple chapthers!

------

"They're ugly aren't they, Yuki?" Touya said in a high-pitched voice of a five-year-old boy.

Yukito laughed. "Oh c'mon, don't say that! I imagine whoever sculpted those put a lot of effort into them."

"But they're still ugly either way."

"Actually, I heard their… eh, _ugliness_ is supposed to scare off evil spirits, so they're actually doing some good."

"Aha! So you _do _admit that they're ugly-"

"Well, I'm not exactly calling them statues of angels or anything…"

"But you still called them ugly…"

"So…"

Touya turned from looking at the gargoyles to Yukito. "Hey, I thought you liked it when I acted _childish_."

Yukito started to blush and lowered his voice. "I do, but not while we're out _here_, in front of our tour group."

"Oh, stop worrying. None of them even understand Japanese," Touya said, turning away from the church they were facing and leaning against the rail behind him. He placed a hand around Yukito and pulled him towards him, slowly bringing their faces towards each other. Their foreheads touched, and Yukito closed his eyes, his grip automatically tightening on the steel rail. He could feel Touya's breathe touching his face.

"To-ya," Yukito started, "we-"

"-Shouldn't?" He brought hand up and gently placed it on Yukito's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "What? You don't what to make out in front of the gargoyles?" he said teasingly in his little boy voice.

Yukito felt his face start to heat up and his heart beat start to quicken. He could tell people were probably staring at them. Yukito leaned his face towards the hand that was cupping his cheek, keeping his eyes closed. "You're just doing this to torture me, aren't you, To-ya?" he said sarcastically.

"Hmm… maybe… Well, you did drag me to tall those art museum's yesterday." Touya pulled his face away from Yukito's and took his hand away from his cheek. "I think you deserve _a little_ revenge for putting me through that," he smiled.

Yukito smiled back, knowing that Touya was going to tease him all day until they got back to the hotel. Though, he was looking forward to it.

Their French tour guide suddenly shouted something out and waved his hand in the air, signaling for his tour group to follow him back towards the bus.

"What'd he say, oh French-speaking-one?" Touya said to Yukito.

Luckily for the two of them, Yukito had taken a short introduction course on speaking French before they had left for their trip, though he still carried around one of those books that had simple French phrase, which he had picked up at the airport.

"Erm… I think he just said that we're going back to the tour bus," he said, a little unsure. "I guess we should just follow where everybody else is going."

"Okay… I just hope we don't end up running after the tour bus again, like we did last time," Touya joked.

"_Hey._ You try learning French in six weeks, To-ya. We should probably get going before we do end up running after it again." Yukito took him by the hand and started dragging him away from the cathedral.

They started walking down the street, following everybody back towards the tour bus, which was parked at the end of the block. Touya looked back and waved at the gargoyles, saying "good-bye" in his little boy voice. Yukito smiled as heard Touya and gently stroked the inside of Touya's palm with his thumb.


	6. Morning Kisses

**A/N: **This ficlet's a little setting specific, though it really doesn't matter where it takes place. But for the sake of this piece, our two boys are sharing a dormitory at the university.

_This was done for the "Soooo not funny/Sarcasm" challenge at the 30romances community at livejournal._

------

We awoke early that morning. Two minutes before 5:00 to be exact. Touya always had this strange ability to wake up right before the alarm clock rang. And after he hopped out of bed, eager to start the day, he walked over to mine and shook me awake.

You see, I'm not a morning person, and waking up two hours before I usually do is not my idea of fun. One can say that I'm pretty much a walking zombie until I get some caffeine into my blood stream. How Touya can stand waking up this early will always be a puzzle to me.

So when he woke me up by shaking my shoulder, I (half-asleep, I should add) automatically turned around and _lightly_ slapped his face. I honestly meant to whack his arm away, but can a person blame me? I was barely awake and I didn't have my glasses on!

The sound of Touya laughing reached my ears, and with that, I unwillingly sat up and reached for my glasses sitting on the bedside table. As I slid them on, everything came into focus. I saw Touya hovering over me, a hand rubbing the cheek that I _slapped_ him on.

"Ow, Yuki, why'd you have to slap me so hard?" he said sarcastically, looking down at me.

Touya had _that _look on his face, a look that was saying, "To honest, you hit like a girl, Yuki". I briefly thought about taking one of my pillows and showing him how hard I really could hit, but I pushed the thought aside. It probably would be a good idea to reserve a pillow fight for tonight. Then again, I could easily mock him about his morning hair, which was as messy as ever. It was as if a strong gust of wind blew past us. His hair was brushed all over the top of his head, and it was sticking up in parts where it normally wouldn't.

"Good morning to you to, To-ya," I said, reaching into the drawer beside my bed. My hand shuffled through it for a couple of seconds before coming across something plastic and thin. Feeling its lined bristles at one end, I brought it out and handed it to Touya. I stifled a laugh as he looked down at the comb I was giving him.

Touya took it and toyed around with the comb in his hand. "Tsk, tsk, Yuki. It's not even 5:30 yet and you're already complaining about my hair," he said jokingly, smiling.

I couldn't help but to smile back. "Hey! You know I love your hair! It's just that it's getting a little too long. If you just let me cut it just a bit-"

"You know what I said about cutting my hair." He pushed a couple of spare stands of hair behind his hair.

"See! That's what I mean! Your hair's getting too long. It keeps falling past your eyes, and you have to keep putting it behind your ears. Plus, the lack of bangs is making your forehead look big!" I stopped and looked up at him. Touya had that since-when-do-you-care-so-much-about-my-hair look on his face. My head dropped back down and I started fiddling with the bed's blankets sitting on my lap. "And you know, To-ya," I continued hesitantly, "I really do miss it when your bangs fall in front of your face, in that slow motion way-"

Touya suddenly cracked up, his hair still a freaking mess. "_That slow motion way? _Hey, I'm not one of those mysterious and handsome guys you see in those anime show things."

I couldn't help but to laugh. He _really _did look like one of those mysterious and handsome characters. "Well, at least let me comb your hair." My hand tugged on the bottom of Touya's pajama shirt. "Pleaaseeee…. It's driving me insane!"

He raised an eyebrow, his fingers toying with the comb. "Really? I had no idea," he said innocently, in a sarcastic voice.

"To-ya!"

"Fine, fine" he said, giving in.

Touya handed me the comb, and I gestured him to sit on the bed, on the spot right in front of me. He sat down, causing the bed to wobble a bit. I have to admit that the back of his head looked like a tangled mess. Either Touya tosses and turns too much or he's doing this on purpose.

I gently grabbed the side of the head and started to comb his hair back. He grunted several times as I tried to make my way through several tangles. After I had his hair all nice and detangled, I decided to part it down the middle. At least that way, it wouldn't look like a big fur ball. I thought of giving him a ribbon to tie his hair back, but realized how much worse it would make him look. Honestly, he should just let me cut it right now.

"Well, there you go, To-ya." I placed the comb back on the table and started to climb out of bed. "With your hair, I definitely think you could pass as a girl if I gave you a dress and some makeup." I have no idea what possessed me to say that, but as soon as those words came out of my mouth, I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and pull me back down towards the bed. A second later, I saw Touya's face hovering only inches above mine. Either he was going to burst out laughing or start yelling at me.

"I honestly meant nothing by it," I breathed out quickly. The worst way to start out the day was to have Touya mad at me.

I hesitantly reached up and pushed one of a couple of strands of hair that were falling in front of his face and blocking his eyes behind his ear. In return, he surprisingly pushed some stray bangs away from my face, and in the small open space on my forehead, Touya leaned down and placed a kiss. My face softened up, and I couldn't help but to smile. So maybe he wasn't mad after all.

"Just wanted to get my morning kiss before you went to the bathroom," he said quietly.

I laughed lightly. "I thought you were going to smother me with a pillow or something… And you call _that _a morning kiss?"

Touya started to get off of me and walked over towards his dresser. He pulled out one of his dark blue polo shirts. "Go brush your teeth first, Yuki. Then I'll give you the _real_ morning kiss," he laughed.

"Okay, okay." I slipped on my slippers and couldn't help but to laugh too. I never really was known for having perfect breath in the morning, like Touya. My guess is that he brushes his teeth or something before I wake up. I quickly hurried to the bathroom, happily knowing that a kiss would be waiting for me when I came out.


	7. Surprises Pt 1

**Surprises Pt. 1**

Yukito came back from his last class of the day with a mischievous look on his face. He sat his bag down on the bed, and before I knew it, I was being kicked out of my own dorm room!

"Come back after 6 o'clock!" he told me as he gently pushed me towards the door.

"Yuki, wh-what are you doing!"

He opened the door, brought his face close to my ear, and whispered, "Now, we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would we?"

"Surprise, what surprise?" I turned my head around to face him and saw his teasing grin.

"You'll see…"

And with one final shove from Yukito, I found myself standing in the building hallway and the door to my room closed shut.

I briefly thought about going back, pounding on the door, and demanding that I go back inside, but chose to go along with Yukito's plan. His surprises always turned out amazingly well in the end, after all.

I decided to go down to the library and finish up the load of homework that I received for today. It was a decent way to knock out four hours…

As I made my way down towards the library, I couldn't help but to have that nasty feeling when a person thinks that they've forgotten something very important but couldn't place their finger on it.

----

_A/N: That was extremely short and quick, I know, I know. The last half of this story will have the chapter title "Surprises Pt.2", just incase I post another one of those short fics before that one. And thanks to everybody who reviewed!_


	8. Time Makes No Difference

**Time Makes No Difference**

"_Out! Get out! I don't want to see your face ever again!" Touya walked over the door and forcefully opened it. "I said 'Get out', Yuki! I even opened the door for you out of the kindness of my heart," he added nastily. Touya saw that Yukito was still silently sitting on the bed, staring down at the carpet, not making a move. "Don't make me physically throw you out… because you know I will."_

_Yukito laughed bitterly and looked up at him. "I have no reason to doubt that. And you can't kick me out of our apartment. I pay part of the rent, too, you know." _

"_Your point?" Touya walked over to the drawer where Yukito kept his clothes, grabbed them, and threw them out the door and into the building's hallway. _

_Yukito shook his head, not really caring that his clothes were laying sprawled all over the place. "Has it really come down to this, To-ya?"_

"_Why bother asking? You know it has," he retorted, still holding the door open. There was no kindness left in his eyes. No gentleness. Nothing that resembled that caring Touya Yukito had met years ago._

_Yukito got up and walked towards Touya, still trying his best to keep his easy-temper. He couldn't stand having Touya yell at him, but the temptation to fight back was growing bigger by the second. _

_He stood in front of him, and what he did next surprised Touya. Yukito embraced him gently and in the loving way that he always did before when he tried to comfort him. He brought his face to the side of Touya's face and whispered into his ear, "Why did you start to become mean all of the sudden? Did I do anything to make you mad?"_

_Touya took several light breaths and suddenly turned his gaze towards the other side of the room, away from Yukito. _

"_You know what you did to me," he said coldly, shoving Yukito away from him. _

_Yukito looked back at Touya, not knowing what to do anymore, searching throughout his brain for some sort of reason as to why Touya was so angry with him. His mind came up blank. He was almost certain that he did nothing to make Touya act like this. Almost positive. "I swear, To-ya, I have no idea what you're talking about. If there's anything I did to hurt you, I'm sorry. From the bottom of my heart-"_

"_Oh, don't give me that crap!" he spat, paying no attention to Yukito's hurt face. "Don't you dare give me that 'Oh, I'm so sorry, To-ya' thing of yours and expect me to forgive you!"_

_Yukito sighed. "To-ya, I honestly have no idea what I did to you…"_

"'_To-ya, I honestly have no idea,'" he mocked in a high pitched voice, laughing. "You're so cute when you're clueless, Yuki" he slurred bitterly. _

_Yukito stared at him in surprise. "I'm what!"_

"_Nothing, nothing," Touya said quickly, brushing it aside. He grabbed the door handle… his anger started to rise again. "Why are we still talking? I thought I already told you to get out!"_

"_I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what I did. When you tell me, I'll leave, but I promise I'll do anything I can to make it up to you. We've been friends for so long… I don't want our friendship to end." Yukito crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, desperately wanting to see what Touya was going to say._

"_You just don't get it do you, Yuki..." Touya said, sounding a little disappointed. He suddenly seized Yukito's wrist, pulling him towards him, staring straight in to his eyes. He took a deep breath. "How can you not know? Ever since we moved into this dorm room last year, maybe even before that, I've been hinting to you, over and over again… I've dropped hints the size of anvils! But still… you never noticed."_

_Yukito gave him a confused looked. "I don't see where you're getting at."_

_Touya continued, still not letting go of Yukito's wrist. "And then, several weeks ago, you go and ask out some girl that you just met! It just makes me so mad… so jealous. I've known you for years, been in love with you God knows how long, and then I go and watch you start dating this girl that you've known for just five minutes! She didn't have to do anything to gain your affection! And here I am, thinking about you all the time, pining after you, dreaming about you… And it just kills me every single time to see you with her…" He let go of Yukito's wrist. " Look, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, but you're just so damn dense. My feelings for you are driving me insane!"_

_Yukito blinked. _Did he just confess his love to me?_ he thought. What was he supposed to do next? He never really thought of Touya _in that way,_ and he was really starting to like the girl he was dating. But after what he just said, the last thing Yukito wanted to do was to break his heart._

"_Well, say something, Yuki…"_

_Yukito shook his head silently, staring down at the floor. He couldn't say anything. After all these years, his best friend had been in love with him. How was one supposed to respond to that?_

"_If you don't have anything to say, then get out."_

_Touya watched with a shattered heart as Yukito slowly walked out the door. _

_---_

A/N: sighs So much for happy endings… Well, I had to try writing at least one fic where they don't end up all lovey-dovey. But it just kills me to see Touya so sad! Please review!


	9. Carnival Pt 1

**Carnival Pt. 1**

Touya pulled out two tickets from his pockets. "Yuki, do you wanna go with me?"

Yukito placed the burger he was eating down on his plate. Touya had invited him to eat dinner over at their house earlier that day, and Yukito didn't want to pass up an opportunity to eat cheeseburgers. "Hmm…? Go where?"

"To the Toko Winter Carnival. Remember when I won the raffle at school a couple months ago? They gave me two tickets for it, and the carnival begins this weekend, so… " Touya looked at him hopefully.

"Oh…" Yuki began. He suddenly remembered something. "Wait a minute. Isn't the Toko Winter Carnival that carnival that all the girls at our school have been talking about? I've been hearing them say that it's a _couples_ carnival. Maybe it'd be better if you took one of them?"

Touya laughed. "I've been asked by a different girl everyday to take them ever since I won those tickets. You should consider yourself lucky, Yuki," he said jokingly.

Yukito raised an eyebrow. "A different girl everyday? And you turned them all down?" He suddenly frowned, thinking of all those girls who had their hearts broken by his best friend. He still had no idea why he always refused to take any girl out on a date.

"Well… I've sort of been saving the tickets for the two of us…" Touya said, looking down at his plate. He obviously wasn't getting through to Yukito that he wanted to go with him, instead of another girl.

"I'm glad that you want to go with me, but I mean, wouldn't it be better to go with a girl? It _is_ a couples carnival, after all."

"I know, I know, but who cares if it's a couples carnival?" Touya said slowly, looking up at Yuki. _Yeah, I know it's a couples carnival. That's why I'm asking you, Yuki! _he thought. "Just please, go with me."

Yukito suddenly laughed when he saw Touya's desperate face. "Okay, okay. I didn't know that you wanted to go with me that much! Just don't complain if you're the only one there without a date."

Touya smiled and was relieved. He had been waiting for the perfect time to ask Yukito to the carnival for the past couple of weeks. It wasn't until tonight that he mustered the courage to do so. He always thought that it was funny that he felt comfortable talking to Yuki about anything but asking him out on what could be considered a date took every fiber in his body. Well, at least part one of his plan was over with. The next part was going to take even more courage for him to do.

"I just think that it'd be better for you to ask someone that you really like or someone that you had a crush on to go with you to this carnival," Yuki continued, still unaware that Touya considered their going to the Winter Carnival a date.

"…I just did," Touya said quietly, smiling. He suddenly froze. His heart began to beat rapidly. _Did I just say that out loud?_

"Hmm…? What did you say?"

_Thank god he didn't hear that,_ Touya thought quickly. "Oh, nothing-"

They suddenly heard the front door open.

"I'm home!"

"We're in here, Sakura-chan!" Yukito called out to her.

Sakura walked into the kitchen as Yukito stood up to get a cheeseburger from the counter for her. Touya remained sitting down at the table, staring at his half-eaten hamburger. _Now all I have to do is confess my feelings to Yuki on the night of the carnival… like that's going to be any easier_, he thought nervously.

-----

_A/N: quickly dodges rotten tomatoes I know, I know… it's been months since I last updated. hehe please forgive me! But, I do intend to finish the challenge over at the 30romances community on livejournal. So, let the Touya/Yukito love continue! And watch out for **Carnival Pt. 2 **very soon. Thanks to everybody who has been reviewing!_

_ This is for challenge 11: _ _Mission__ Impossible, over at the 30romances challenge on _


	10. Five Minutes

Touya stared impatiently at the clock at the head of the classroom, paying no attention to what his teacher was saying about their homework assignment for that night. 

Fifty seconds left.

He took a side glace at Yuki, who, to his surprise, was staring at clock just as intently as he was. Nevertheless, it only made him more excited.

Twenty seconds left.

The clock seemed to be ticking slower than usual. Touya briefly thought that it may be broken or that somebody must've tampered with it, for it was moving at almost a teasingly slow rate.

Ten seconds left.

He grabbed a hold of his school bag.

Five seconds left.

His eyes darted from the clock, to the door, back to the clock, and when his eyes landed on Yuki, the bell had finally rung.

As soon as that sweet sound had met their ears, the two of them dashed out of the classroom, running and bumping into desks and chairs on their way out, their haste leaving their classmates and teacher with confused looks on their faces.

Their hands automatically intertwined with one anothers as soon as they had exited the classroom, running down the hallway that was slowly being filled with students filing out from their classes. Even though they both knew where they were headed for, Yukito felt as if Touya was pulling in down the hall, like the were being chased by a monster of some kind. He briefly felt like laughing. Touya seemed a little more impatient than he was on other days.

They turned a corner and sped by their chemistry teacher, who was about to tell them off for running in the hallways but lazily decided not to, for he wanted his short five minute break to be free from dealing with students.

"Toouuyaaaa!" Yuki called out. "Maybe we should slow down!"

Touya continued to run at top speed, pulling Yuki with him. "But we only have a couple more minutes until our next class starts!"

"By the time we get there, we'll only have two minutes, three minutes tops to make out before we'll have to run back to class!"

"It's better than nothing!"

"I don't see why we had to switch spots! The broom closet next to our classroom was perfectly fine!"

"Not until they discovered a spider cluster in there yesterday-"

"They did?"

"Yeah, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna kiss you in there," Touya said roughly, panting. "Okay, this is it."

They stood in front of door labeled "Janitorial Supplies". Still tightly holding onto Yuki's hand, Touya grabbed the door knob and flung it open. To his disappointment, the janitor was already standing in there and appeared to be going through a box of full of cans of cleaning spray. He immediately turned to the two of them, suddenly surprised.

Yuki tugged on the end of Touya's sleeve. "C'mon, let's go. There's always the lunch break."

Touya continued to stand still, thinking something over in his mind. After a couple of seconds, he said, "Ummm... Janitor-san?"

"Hai?" The janitor gave him a quizical look.

"Is it okay if the two of us have a quick make out session in here?"

Yuki could already feel the blush coming onto his face.

---

A/N: Written for the "Janitor" theme at the 30romances community at 


	11. Struck by an Arrow

**Struck by an Arrow**

Touya wasn't one for Valentine's Days. He hated it, in fact. _Daikirai._

For years, ever since he was a little boy, lots girls would confess their love to him on this day. Year after year, it was the same. A girl would pull him aside, stare down at the ground nervously, hold out a box of chocolate, and say something along the lines of "Kinomoto-kun, I really like you!" or "I've been in love with you for months! Please accept my feelings!"

The first time a girl had confessed to him on Valentine's Day, Touya had no idea what to do. He had been five-years-old at the time, and the last thing on his mind was love. All he had wanted to do was eat all the chocolate he had been given that day, so when one of Touya's female classmates had approached him while he was playing in the sandbox and told him that had she liked him, he had felt confused and merely shrugged, asking her if she wanted to help him build a sand castle. The girl had taken this as a sign that he wanted to be her boyfriend and proceeded to kiss him. When she did, Touya had silently gotten up and walked away, leaving the girl with a confused look on her face and their sandcastle half-built, not liking the feeling of her lips on his at all.

To his disappointment and slight horror, the same thing had happened to Touya five more times during the day: a girl would tell him that they liked him and try to kiss him. He had walked away without a word after this would happen, wishing that the day would just come to an end, but he had become so tired of all this confessing and kissing and stuff that when the fifth girl had confessed to him, he had screamed in her face that he didn't like her at all, causing the girl to cry.

That had been the first of many rejections, and each time, Touya would end up feeling guilty afterwards, but as the years passed, he had grown used to it, knowing that girls would eventually get over him and move on with their lives.

To add to his hate of Valentine's Day, the amount of chocolate he received and the amount of girls that confessed to him caused many of his male classmates and friends to grow jealous of him. Dirty looks would be shot at him whenever he walked down the school hallway with a bunch of chocolate boxes and packages in his arms.

Not only did he receive hate from the guys, but also from girls, specifically, the ones that he had turned down and their friends. They would make of fun of him and talk behind his back, saying that he was cocky and thought that he himself was above everyone else. Touya couldn't stand it. Why did he have to be made out as the bad guy, even though he didn't do anything wrong? So what if he didn't want to accept any of their feelings? Was it his fault that girls were attracted to him?

Touya hoped that this year would be different. Unlike other Valentine's day, he had someone to share it with this time. Because of this, Touya wasn't anticipating on receiving any chocolates or confessions this year. Well, he was wrong. In fact, more girls had confessed to him on this day than any other time before, and, to his horror, guys had also confessed to him for the first time. Touya assumed the reason for this was that because they knew that he was in love with Yuki and, therefore, thought that was gay, but he wasn't gay. He didn't like guys. He likes _a_ guy.

Touya was sure that, regardless of Yuki's gender, nothing would've been able to stop him from falling in love with his best friend. Yuki just happened to be a guy, that's all.

----

Touya came home to an empty house that Valentine's Day. His dad was still at work, and Sakura was off playing with her friends. He laid down all the boxes of chocolate he had received on the coffee table and flopped down on the couch, closing his eyes, his legs and arms sprawled out. Even after ten years of rejecting girls, it still felt tiring for him.

One of the doors suddenly opened. Before he could open his eyes to see who it was, something pointy hit his knee. It fell to the floor with a soft clinking sound as his eyes flickered open. He thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw Yuki standing at the other side of the room clad in a pink cupid costume, complete with wings, tights, and a bow and arrow, positioned in an archer's stance.

Touya was speechless. He couldn't believe it… Yuki in a cupid costume? Was this a dream?

Yuki withdrew himself from his archer's stance, and, in a powerful, commanding voice that sounded awkward coming from his mouth, proclaimed, "You have been stuck by cupid's arrow! Your heart will be drawn to the first person you lay your eyes upon."

Touya, still stunned, automatically looked down at the carpet and saw that there was a toy arrow lying by his foot.

"The first person you lay your eyes upon!" cupid-Yuki repeated in that commanding voice, seeing that his boyfriend wasn't getting the message. "That would be me," he whispered.

"The first person… oh! OH!" Touya finally seemed to be catching on.

"You shall fall madly in love with this person and stop at nothing until you have his heart!"

Touya got up, a grin on his face, and slowly walked towards his cupid-boyfriend, not taking his eyes off him. Both of their hearts began to beat faster as he neared him, and as Touya brought his face near Yuki's, Yuki whispered in his ear, "And what better way to capture that person's heart if not by a kiss?"

Their lips met each other's seconds later, creating that soft, bubbly sensation they both loved and craved. Only with Yuki could Touya feel this, not with any of the other girls that had tried to steal a kiss from him before. He placed a hand on either of his cheeks and deepened the kiss, causing Yuki to whimper. After a moment, the kiss was broken by Touya, who whispered in his boyfriend's ear this time in a seductive tone. "I can think of a couple more ways…" He resumed the kiss, and gently guided Yuki backwards, into his bedroom.

Touya's love for Valentine's Day had just begun.

---

A/N: Written for the "Think Pink" theme at the 30romances community at livejournal.

I'm sorry if picturing Yukito in a cupid costume (with tights) freaked any of you out! hehe , I couldn't help putting that in the story XD

As always, thank you so much for the comments! Reading this always makes me happy!


End file.
